


Escape

by mar106



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bonding, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24981706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mar106/pseuds/mar106
Summary: They get away, if only for a little while.
Relationships: Luxanna "Lux" Crownguard/Jinx
Kudos: 28





	Escape

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [your car sucks and i love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21966802) by [badfilename](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badfilename/pseuds/badfilename). 



> This is a direct continuation of the above work. Please read that first, not only because this will make more sense if you do, but also because it's a great fic.

"I love you. I'm sorry I can't say it when you're awake."

* * *

Jinx parks in front of her apartment, and Lux is still asleep. Face softening from its smirking default, Jinx hoists Lux out of her seat and into her arms. Lux blinks up at her confusedly, still half asleep, but is quickly soothed by Jinx's voice. It's a bit of a faff getting the door unlocked with Lux in her arms, but Jinx doesn't mind.

The bed is too small to fit both of them comfortably, but they make do. Pressed against each other all night, it is the best sleep they've ever had.

* * *

In the morning, Jinx expects Lux to ask her to drive her back to her parents' house. And she does, except she says she wants to drive around a bit. A Christmas present, she says. I'll tell you when, she says.

She doesn't say when. As they pass the sign that informs them they're leaving the state, Lux smiles. It's a rare sight, and Jinx smiles as well.

From flat plains, to foothills, to true mountains; through desert and forest alike, they travel. It takes a day and a night and another day, filled with fast food eaten on the road, singing along to the radio and talking about anything and everything. For all that they loved each other, there were some barriers between them - they were very different people, after all - but as Rosie's tires eat up the miles, the barriers fall. That night beside the road, they sleep with their seats folded all the way back, and their hands intertwined.

They hit the ocean a couple miles south of Fort Bragg, and their breath is stolen by more than just the cool wind coming in off the sea. Their noses fill with the smell of salt air, their ears with the steady sound of the waves upon the sand, and suddenly all their worries and anxieties seem so small and unimportant, in the face of the endless, timeless, emotionless ocean. What really matters now (and had always mattered, if only they had seen it) was each other. 

* * *

(By the time they stumble back to the car, they are cold through, and their fingers and toes are growing numb. Rosie's engine takes a while to heat up, but they find other ways to keep warm.)


End file.
